


game, set, match

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, baekxing being baekxing, what is this, why did it end up so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: when yixing is late coming home on valentine's day, baekhyun knows just how to get him to make it up to him.





	game, set, match

**Author's Note:**

> i started this randomly on valentine's bc i wanted to write something for baekxing and well...it's clearly no longer valentine's buT i finished it so here it is anyway. im a little rusty i feel with this but i hope u enjoy :)
> 
> thank u to the ever wonderful bianca for looking it over for me and the title ilu

Baekhyun hears the door to the apartment open and close just over the music from the game he's playing on his phone. Two hours ago he would have been excited by Yixing's clear arrival home, but now he's mad. As mad as Baekhyun can be, anyway, since it's not an emotion he feels often, especially not when it comes to Yixing.

He's lying in bed on his stomach, in nothing but his underwear. It's kind of cold, but he'd been too lazy to put on any more clothes, hoping, still, that Yixing would come home sooner rather than later. Instead the minutes ticked on, and it's late, now, much later than Yixing said he'd be home, much later than Baekhyun had planned for his surprise.

Whatever, he grumbles in his head, tapping harder at his phone as if it'll help with his frustration. Yixing can go fuck himself.

He hears Yixing enter the bedroom. He doesn't turn back to look. There's a soft little sigh behind him, and then the bed dips under Yixing's added weight.

"Baekhyun," Yixing says, and well, at least he _sounds_ guilty. That's nice. Baekhyun still doesn't look at him though.

He doesn't reply, either. A hand slides up the back of his leg, up to his thigh and then down again.

"Baby," Yixing tries this time. When Baekhyun stays silent, he shifts, moving higher up the bed, and practically covering Baekhyun's body with his own. The heat of him, the touch of his fingers at his waist, the press of his lips just behind Baekhyun's ear--all of that sends a fiery tingle through Baekhyun's veins. He wills himself not to react though. He's supposed to be mad.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun," Yixing says with another sigh. "I really am. Our meeting ran late and then we had to make all the edits before the deadline and--" He cuts himself off when it's clear Baekhyun isn't listening or doesn't care. Baekhyun does care, he does, he likes hearing about Yixing's work, likes being able to help him unwind after a long day, but he's still miffed. He's still mad.

"You couldn't call?" Baekhyun asks, trying to keep his voice steady. "You couldn't even send a text?"

He's abandoned his game finally, letting his phone drop to the bed and the sound goes on, almost bullhorn loud in the silence between them, until the screen darkens and there's nothing but the pounding of his heart in his ears and Yixing's guilt-laden eyes staring back at him. "I know," Yixing says. "I'm sorry, I really am. I meant to let you know as soon as the meeting started, but I'd left my phone back at my desk and then there was so much to _do_ \--I just. I forgot."

"You forgot," Baekhyun repeats in a small voice. "Oh."

"Baekhyun--"

"It's okay!" Baekhyun says, forcefully cheerful. He flashes Yixing a grin that he knows doesn't meet his eyes, and then turns back to his phone, gently shrugging Yixing off of him. He picks up his phone again. "It's fine, Yixing. I was just waiting for you for two hours, you know? I got myself all ready for you, too. I thought it'd be nice to surprise you a little, because it’s Valentine’s and all, right?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t really wait for Yixing to reply, just licks his lips and continues, “But the longer I waited the more impatient I got. I was so good, though. I didn't want to come without you so I pushed it back. Put a plug up my ass to stay ready for you in case you came back right then. But you didn't."

He can sense that Yixing's gone completely still beside him. He bites his lower lip to keep from laughing, struggles to keep his face as neutral as possible. He taps at his phone, starts a new game.

"It's okay," he adds. "We can fuck another night. It’s not a big deal I guess. You're probably tired. And I really have to beat this level."

For a few long seconds, there's nothing but the background music from Baekhyun's game as he concentrates and Yixing...seems to wrap his head around everything Baekhyun has just said. Baekhyun doesn't really know what Yixing is going to do, but he has his hopes.

He plays his game as he waits. He's waited two hours, he can wait a little more. A couple of moments later, the mattress squeaks as Yixing slides back off. Baekhyun frowns at his screen, but doesn't react otherwise. He gets close to finishing the new level when he dies. He groans, starts up another round, and hears Yixing moving around the room behind him, the familiar rustling of clothes possibly being undone.

When Yixing returns to the bed, it's with clear purpose. Both his hands drop to Baekhyun's thighs and move up, down, and up again before squeezing the supple flesh. Baekhyun bites the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. Yixing's hands move up to his ass next and squeeze there, too. Fuck. He grips his phone tighter.

Plush lips press against the back of his neck. It's so sudden that Baekhyun almost, _almost_ , moans. He catches himself at the last moment and just clears his throat instead. Yixing kisses down his spine, each kiss as soft and feather-light as the last. He's always been good at working Baekhyun up.

"I'm sorry, baby," Yixing whispers again, the wispy breath of his voice clings to Baekhyun's skin. "Can't I make it up to you?"

Baekhyun just shrugs a shoulder. "I already told you," he says. "I just wanna play my game now."

He's pretty sure Yixing is narrowing his eyes at the back of his head now.

"Is that so?" Yixing questions, clearly disbelieving, but Baekhyun merely nods without looking at him, and Yixing clicks his tongue. He gives Baekhyun's ass another squeeze, and then tugs at the hem of his underwear, pulling it down over his cheeks.

Baekhyun smirks when he hears Yixing mutter, _Fuck_ , low under his breath at the sight of the sparkling jewel plug he'd filled himself with. Maybe Yixing hadn't believed him earlier, when he said he had, or maybe he'd forgotten, but either way, it's clear he wasn't really expecting it because he remains silent for a few moments, and Baekhyun can feel the weight of his gaze, taking him in.

"Fuck, baby," Yixing groans, and he surprises Baekhyun by reaching out to gently pull the plug out an inch. "You look beautiful like this."

"I know," Baekhyun returns, and clamps his mouth shut in time as Yixing shoves the plug back in. His focus on the game is waning, and he dies yet again. Yixing's laugh is a little cruel. Baekhyun huffs and starts a new game.

"This is how it's gonna be, huh?" Yixing asks as he works the plug back out another time. "You're not even gonna look at me?"

"I've seen your face before," Baekhyun says. The plug pushes back in. Heat starts rushing south again, filling his cock up. He's been waiting all day for this, and the added time waiting for Yixing to come home has made his desperation worse. Still, Baekhyun wants to have a little revenge, a little more fun. Giving in right now would be too easy.

Yixing just hums thoughtfully. "You're not being very nice," he says in a lilting voice. "I'm trying to make it up to you, and this is how you act?"

"I never said you couldn't try," Baekhyun replies, and he glances at Yixing over his shoulder quick, gives him a little smirk. "I'm just saying I gotta pass this level." He turns back to his phone. "Chanyeol beat me the other day and I can't let that happen again."

"All right, Baekhyun," Yixing says, sounding somewhere between exasperated and annoyed. "Let's see how well you can play once I fuck you."

 _Success_ , Baekhyun thinks even as he keeps his expression cool. "If that's what you want," he says.

"I think it's what you want, too," Yixing replies, and then he's pulling the plug straight out.

Baekhyun can't help it this time. He gasps, ass clenching around nothing. He can feel Yixing's smug smirk but doesn't look at him. He continues playing his game, only vaguely registering the sound of the bedside drawer opening and closing. There's the faint click of the cap of lube, and Baekhyun's glad for the telltale sign so he can keep himself from moaning when Yixing pushes two fingers inside.

"Fuck," Yixing hisses. "You're so loose already." His fingers crook deep inside and Baekhyun swallows thickly. "How long were you touching yourself like this, waiting for me?"

"Long enough," Baekhyun says.

Yixing just huffs out a little laugh against his shoulder, so he doesn't think he's very successful. "Maybe I'll just finger you like this instead," Yixing says, pushing a third inside. "I don't think you need my cock tonight, do you?"

"Yes, I do--fuck--" Baekhyun blurts out without thinking, gives too much of himself away. Yixing laughs again, amused, knowing. "I mean, do whatever you want, I don't--fuck--I don't care."

"Are you sure?" Yixing asks, breath hot against the shell of Baekhyun's ear. "I think you want me to fuck you. You've been waiting so long, haven't you?"

"Yixing," Baekhyun groans, clenching his eyes shut and instinctively pushing back against Yixing's fingers. It's hard in his position, lying flat on the bed, but it's enough. His phone feels sweaty in his hands and he hears the little chime of his game ending.

"Looks like you died again," Yixing laughs, and this time Baekhyun drops his phone in favor of twisting around long enough to punch Yixing weakly in the shoulder.

"I'm gonna win," Baekhyun tells him seriously, wiping his palms across the sheets before picking his phone up again. He almost drops it in the next second when Yixing's fingers brush right up against his prostate. "Oh fuck, Yixing--"

"Tell me, baby," Yixing says. "If you want me to fuck you, I need you to tell me."

"Do it," Baekhyun gasps, delirious with want. "Fuck me, please."

"Okay," Yixing says and slowly pulls his fingers out. Baekhyun moans at the loss, but Yixing shushes him gently, moving around on the bed until he's straddling Baekhyun's legs. He doesn't ask Baekhyun to change his position, instead accommodates him, and it makes Baekhyun feel warm. His attention on his game is at ten percent at best. It's a wonder he's still even alive. Yixing's hands fall to his ass, squeezes again, once, twice, and then Baekhyun feels the blunt head of his cock rubbing over his entrance.

It's not the best angle but Yixing still feels so, so good when he pushes in. Baekhyun's fingers slip on his phone, and he clutches at the sheets instead, dropping his face low as Yixing fills him up. "Fuck," he groans, muscles clenching instinctively and dragging a moan out of Yixing at the sensation. He feels huge like this and Baekhyun loves it. The wait was definitely worth it.

Before Baekhyun can get used to him, Yixing is pulling back and slamming in again, and it feels like he's pushed even deeper than before, drawing a breathless whine from Baekhyun's lips. "Oh god," Baekhyun says, wanting more, wanting everything Yixing can give him.

Except Yixing grinds deep and then stops moving completely, his cock buried in Baekhyun's ass and hands sliding up Baekhyun's sides. Baekhyun gasps when he feels Yixing's lips leaving little kisses along the top of his spine, moving over to his shoulder where he rests his chin. "Are you giving up on your game already?" Yixing asks. "I thought you said you wanted to win."

"I do," Baekhyun bites back. "But I'm--"

"You seemed eager to keep playing earlier," Yixing points out. "Don't let this stop you."

Fuck. Baekhyun picks up his phone again, settles back on his elbows as he'd been before, starts the game up again. Like this, Yixing hot and heavy over him, _inside_ him, Baekhyun plays. It's different than earlier, when he'd been playing with the plug in his ass and his cock half-hard against the sheets. Now, he's fully hard, aching to be touched, aching for some friction in the form of Yixing's cock pounding him open. But instead Yixing just sits still and watches Baekhyun play. His hands have stopped touching him, but Baekhyun feels every one of his breaths, feels the heat of his cock inside, and it's enough to have his attention wavering.

He dies halfway through the level. Yixing laughs, reaches a hand down to squeeze Baekhyun's ass. "Try again," he says. "You were doing pretty well."

"Fuck me," Baekhyun demands instead and Yixing laughs at that, too.

"You're doing pretty well warming my cock up too," is all he says. "Keep playing. Maybe I'll reward you if you win."

Baekhyun grumbles, hopelessly turned on and simultaneously pissed off. He doesn't care about the game anymore. He wants Yixing to fuck him into the mattress until he sees stars. But Yixing isn't moving, and he knows he won't get his way. This is Yixing's revenge.

Baekhyun makes it almost halfway through before he dies this time. When he starts again, Yixing slides his hands around his chest and pinches his nipples. Baekhyun moans in surprise and drops his phone.

"Come on, baby," Yixing coaxes. "I know you can do better than that."

"Fuck you," Baekhyun says and Yixing snorts.

"Maybe later," he says and Baekhyun groans at the prospect, picks his phone back up again.

He does better this time, perhaps more determined from Yixing's goading, but just as he gets close to the end, Yixing _moves_. He pulls back and snaps his hips forward, so hard that Baekhyun can hear the smack of flesh against flesh. He gasps, his body thrumming down to his fingertips, and it's a wonder he manages not to drop his phone again. He does die, though, and the little chime from the game is starting to annoy him.

"Oops," Yixing says and Baekhyun is definitely gonna get him back for this. Eventually. After Yixing's fucked him good, after Baekhyun manages to win this level.

He grumbles again and starts up another round. Yixing starts slowly, excruciatingly, rocking into him this time. He takes his time dragging his cock out, takes his time pushing back in, like he wants Baekhyun to feel every inch of him. And Baekhyun does, god does he _ever_ , and it's so good, it feels so fucking good, but it's not enough. He wants more. He wants Yixing to make him come, wants to feel Yixing come, too.

"Please," he groans, hands shaking a little as he taps at the screen. He attempts rocking back onto Yixing's cock but his position makes it too difficult. His cock is still trapped between the bed and his stomach, and he wishes he could shove a hand down there to help, but he can't, not when he's still trying to play this stupid game.

"What do you want, baby?" Yixing asks.

"I want you to fuck me," Baekhyun says. "Fuck me for real, Yixing. Fuck me like you mean it."

Yixing noses along the back of Baekhyun's neck, laughs a little when he shivers. "I can do that," he breathes. "Are you going to pay attention to me now?"

Baekhyun immediately drops his phone, shoves it to the other side of the bed. "Yes," he says. "Yes, yes, yes, please--"

"Fuck, come here," Yixing says and they both moan when Yixing drags his cock out. He turns Baekhyun over and Baekhyun eagerly welcomes Yixing into his arms, fingers sliding up into his hair as their mouths meet finally in a heated, desperate kiss. Already Baekhyun feels so much more whole, Yixing's heat sinking through his skin everywhere they're pressed together, Yixing's tongue hot and slick against his, Yixing's cock bumping up against his thigh. His own cock rests heavy against his stomach and he drops a hand from Yixing's hair to curl around it, gives himself a few strokes.

He moans, and Yixing pulls back, nudges his hand away. Instead he takes both of Baekhyun's hands, pulls his arms above his head to press them against the mattress. Baekhyun groans, arches up against him, wanting more, wanting everything Yixing can give him and so much more. "Please," he whimpers, wanton.

Yixing presses his wrists down with one firm hand, uses his other to grab the base of his cock and guide it back inside Baekhyun's hole. Baekhyun keens at the pressure, at the delicious way Yixing fills him up. It's much better like this, now that he can see him, can feel him even deeper, even hotter than before. Yixing pauses for a few seconds, and then he moves, slamming inside hard, picking up a steady, rough pace, his free hand holding Baekhyun down at his hip as Baekhyun winds his legs around Yixing's waist.

Yixing fucks him hard and fast, cock pushing in deep and drawing out almost completely before he's thrusting back in again. Each rock of his hips drags a low moan from Baekhyun's lips, incessant, like he can't stop them even if he tried. He thrashes against Yixing's firm grip on his wrists, but not enough to actually break free. He likes the feeling of being pinned down, likes the way Yixing is keeping him right where he wants him. Yixing slides the hand from Baekhyun's waist up the side of his body, and Baekhyun whimpers when he purposely avoids his cock in favor of pinching a nipple between his fingers.

He pulls back a little after, releasing the hand still pinning Baekhyun's arms down above his head, but Baekhyun doesn't move them, continues to lie like that against the sheets, watching breathlessly as Yixing's hands brush down his thighs, then move them from around his waist. Baekhyun groans as Yixing lifts them up to rest over his shoulders instead. He shuffles forward a bit on his knees, the curve of Baekhyun's ass against his thighs, and this time he leans over with his full weight, taking up Baekhyun's hands in each of his, fingers lacing together and pressing them down into the sheets as he fucks him even harder than before.

"Oh fuck," Baekhyun practically screams, head thrown back, eyes blearily meeting the ceiling before they fall shut from the sheer pleasure. He feels it everywhere, from the hard pulse of Yixing's cock inside him to the tips of his fingers against Yixing's knuckles, the sweat along the backs of his knees over Yixing's shoulders. It rings in his ears, deep in his chest, his heart pounding nearly in time with Yixing's powerful thrusts and he's not going to last much longer, not like this, when Yixing is giving him so much and taking him so well.

"Yixing," he moans as he comes soon after, completely untouched between them. His body trembles from the delicious sensation, thighs tensing and fingers digging into Yixing's hands as Yixing noses along the side of his jaw and then finds his lips with his own.

Kissing helps, gives Baekhyun something sweet and gentle to focus on that isn't the raging pleasure of his release. Yixing is good at kissing, good at making him feel loved and safe, and as Baekhyun comes down from the high, Yixing's kisses get softer, slower. When he pulls back, he releases Baekhyun carefully, unlacing their hands to slide his down Baekhyun's arms, eases them down from their position stretched over his head. He kisses Baekhyun again when he winces, and again as he lowers his legs, too, rubs his hands up and down Baekhyun's thighs.

"Are you okay?" Yixing asks and Baekhyun nods, throat too tight to speak. All his frustration at Yixing having been late earlier is long, long gone now. All he feels is love and warmth and happiness, looking up at Yixing, meeting his deep, brown eyes.

"That was--" Baekhyun breathes but laughs softly when he can't find the right words. He licks his lips instead and takes in the sweat clinging to Yixing's brow, his black hair now a little damp and falling out of its usually coiffed style. The diamond dangling earring he loves to wear catches the light and sparkles when he moves. He's so beautiful.

As if Yixing can hear what Baekhyun's thinking, he reaches out to brush back the hair from Baekhyun's face and whispers, "You're gorgeous."

Baekhyun feels himself blush and he tugs Yixing into another kiss so he doesn't have to say anything in return. Yixing accepts this with a muffled laugh that turns easily into a moan when Baekhyun squeezes his muscles pointedly around Yixing's still hard cock inside of him.

"Fuck," Yixing moans against Baekhyun's lips. "Can you--Do you mind if I--"

"No, no, keep going," Baekhyun urges him. "I want to feel you come inside me."

Yixing curses again and then, to Baekhyun's momentary displeasure, pulls out of him entirely. "Turn over," he says, but helps Baekhyun to roll back onto his stomach. Baekhyun sighs, pillows his head in his arms and stretches his legs out toward the end of the bed. He pushes himself up onto his knees, teasingly wriggles his ass back at Yixing who laughs, lightly smacks a hand against his cheek.

"Okay?" Yixing asks once more, and when Baekhyun nods, he sinks back in, sliding smoothly to the hilt. Baekhyun sighs again, enjoying the feeling of him filling him up once more, before Yixing picks up where he left off, thrusting into Baekhyun with quick snaps of his hips.

It doesn't take very long for Yixing to get close either. His hands grip Baekhyun at the waist tightly, and he's groaning platitudes like his mouth can't contain them, telling Baekhyun how amazing he feels, how good he is for him, how beautiful he is.

"Come on," Baekhyun says, coaxing him on. "I've had to wait so long for this, Yixing--"

"I know," Yixing gasps, leaning over Baekhyun's back like he'd done earlier, breathing into his ear. "I've been waiting too."

"Then come for me," Baekhyun tells him and Yixing does, just a few deep thrusts later, pushing in all the way as he finishes, mouth pressed flush against Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun moans at the feeling, twists around just enough so he can find Yixing's lips and kiss him through it.

When they finally part, it's with laughter. Their kisses turn teasing, little nips against each other's lips, and Yixing's eyes shine so brightly as he drops a kiss to Baekhyun's cheek, then the tip of his nose. Baekhyun scrunches his nose up in response but laughs, and Yixing meets his mouth once more before he rolls off of Baekhyun with a little groan. Baekhyun sighs, stretches his arms out in front of him and rests his head back down, watches Yixing catch his breath with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Yixing must sense that he's watching because his eyes flutter open and he glances over at Baekhyun, a smile stretching across his face as well. "Hi," he says, teasing, and Baekhyun grins.

"Hi," he says back and sighs softly when Yixing reaches out to slide his fingers along the side of Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun catches his hand in his, threading their fingers together and bringing them close to kiss Yixing's knuckles. Yixing softly laughs and then finally sits up, tugging Baekhyun along with him.

"Come on," he says. "We should clean up."

Baekhyun whines. "Nooo, we should cuddle," he says, but still lets himself be pulled out of bed.

They clean up together quietly, sharing little kisses in between washing off and stripping the sheets. Yixing leaves the room butt naked and returns with bottles of water, climbing onto the bed beside Baekhyun, sliding a hand up his leg as he goes. Baekhyun watches him contently as he drinks, then sets the bottle aside on the nightstand in favor of picking up Baekhyun's phone. He starts up the game Baekhyun had been playing earlier as Baekhyun curls in closer to him, perching his chin on Yixing's shoulder and watches in horror as Yixing breezes through the level that he'd spent over an hour on and passes.

"What the fuck!" he yells, hastily capping his bottle and throwing it at Yixing so he can take his phone back and stare at the score. "This isn't fair!"

Yixing shrugs a shoulder but his smile is annoyingly smug. "Guess I'm just a better player than you," he says in a singsong voice.

Baekhyun narrows eyes and shoves his phone back into Yixing's hands. Yixing takes it, eyes flashing in surprise before he realizes just what Baekhyun's planning as he slinks down the bed and settles himself between Yixing's legs. "We'll see how well you play when I have your dick in my mouth," Baekhyun says, curling his fingers around the base of Yixing's cock.

Yixing's mouth curls into an amused smirk. "Alright then," he says, "game on," and presses play.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. honestly the only phone game i play is sssm so i'm sorry all the game descriptions were so vague lol i was imagining baekhyun playing something like exo run maybe
> 
> 2\. do u miss baekxing like i miss baekxing bc i really fucking miss baekxing T____T
> 
> 3\. thank u for tuning into this silly self-indulgent fic i hope u enjoyed ❤
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
